


Signal Fading, Listen to What I'm Saying

by discoveryone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (i know hes an android not a robot), But not in a creepy way, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Robot/Human Relationships, Vignette, Watching Someone Sleep, more like gayta, soft and gentle they love each other so much, surprise surprise data has feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveryone/pseuds/discoveryone
Summary: data really cares about his lover.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Signal Fading, Listen to What I'm Saying

**Author's Note:**

> title from radio silence by elvis costello

0200\. It was dark on the ship, night shift took over a little while ago. While Data usually was on the bridge at this time, he elected not to be there tonight. His lover had a streak of nightmares the past week and he wanted to be there for him.

The only light in Geordi’s quarters was starlight peering in from the windows, emitting a gentle glow. Data, laying next to Geordi, looked at his face, gently illuminated. His breathing was slowed, soft. Data watched his lover’s chest rise and fall, listening to his quiet breaths as he exhaled.

It was a peaceful scene. Data made caring for Geordi one of his top priorities, other than his Starfleet duties. But if he had to choose, he’d definitely pick Geordi over the ‘fleet in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

He never cared for someone this much. Despite always claiming he had no emotions, his loving treatment of Geordi suggested otherwise. Despite claiming he could not love, he loved Geordi.

Geordi was adamant that Data had emotions, and Data was adamant that he didn’t. Nevertheless, Geordi always stood his ground when the topic of emotions came up, and it really made Data think. If he didn’t have emotions, why would he want to be in a relationship with Geordi? Why would he choose Geordi over anyone else?

Why, if he didn’t have emotions, did he avoid talking about his father and brother as much as possible? Why did he make every excuse he could to be around Geordi? Why did he choose to keep and care for Spot? Why did conversations about Lal make him want to curl up into a ball under a table?

0230\. Geordi briefly awoke but fell right back asleep. No sign of any stress or upset. No sign of any nightmares. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but perhaps Data’s mere presence was soothing enough to calm Geordi’s nightmares. Data hoped it was the latter and rested his arm on Geordi’s side.

Geordi seemed to smile, ever so slightly.

Yeah, Data could get used to this.


End file.
